ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fasttrack
I suggest a fusion/move out of this page to the actual clockwork page. 08:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) its not comfired he's clockwork,im almost certail he's xlr8,but until he reapears we have to leave him as he is.its a wikia,we cant make guess's "Deletion" Second, IT ISN'T FANFICTION. Anyone who thinks this CLEARLY did not watch the episode. Plus, were it fanfiction, don't you think it would, you know, HAVE A NAME?!?!? the aliens existance is real.his status as clockwork ultimate xlr8 being able to explode into magical picie powder are fan fictions.he's being reduced to that level from the fact that more then half the info on his page has come from guess's,instead of proven stuff.and seriously,calm down ,one ?! would be plenty.merci I'm guessing that it is benwolf and that they changed him like daimond head, if you don't know what I mean look at the original one and the new one, one has a green helmet looking head and face but the newer version has a purple head and a green face 22:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. Benwolf was much more muscular than this. It wouldn't make sense. All the aliens' differences were minor things, such as Diamondhead's purple "clothes" and Fourarms's outfit Blaziken rjcf 22:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate XLR8? Maybe this is the Ultimate XLR8?Pawel10s 20:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) if it was an ultimate form, it wouldve had the four prongs coming out of the ultimatrix logo on his chest ' 21:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC)' I know there's been talk on this and the idea it can't be an Ultimate XLR8 due to not having four prongs, but on that note there is another possibility that this might be an older XLR8, much like how the appearance for Fourarms and Diamondhead changed. Just a theory. Hawkeye2701 19:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To quote myself: "I doubt it. Benwolf was much more muscular than this. It wouldn't make sense. All the aliens' differences were minor things, such as Diamondhead's purple "clothes" and Fourarms's outfit" Blaziken rjcf 20:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The page needs to be locked Like Sunny's page, users keep adding unconfirmed facts and borderline fanfiction to this page. Some saying he's Clockwork, others copying XLR8's powers (saying he can create tornadoes etc). Locking this page indefinitely until another episode where his abilities, name and origin are further explained shouldn't be hard and should be done. Blaziken rjcf 22:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) i really dont think we should have a page for him,clockwork and eatel too,thers not enough information for it to be encyclopidia worthy,but yea i agree on the lock 15:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I do not like the new XLR8. 00:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) This is nit XLR8 their may be some similitities but it is ot XLR8Ovidkid 00:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) NO NEW XLR8 ...cuz you decide 00:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, because they already showed XLR8 in the opening sequence to Ultimate Alien, and he looks the same as he did in the original series. 12:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) There is no chance that this New Alien is XLR8 or Ultimate XLR8 OR a new Benwolf. Firstly it has been shown in the opening sequence what XLR8 now looks like, second this new alien is too thin and not muscular at all, and thirdly it has been shown in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 that XLR8's species don't change much in appearance. It could not be Ultimate XLR8 because there are no ultimate prongs coming out of the ultimatrix and the evolution feature makes the alien more muscular for battle and this alien is thinner than the young XLR8. Also how could he be Benwolf? His appearance in the opening sequence shows a light blue, very muscular werewolf and this alien is Blue and Black, and again, very thin.--Evolved To'kustar 13:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It's now comfirmed that its not xlr8 or clockwork now(both in the same episode,good job cartoon network!),so yea.but you came to that conclution though mis information,the opening is no standard for the show,look at the two ripjaws.Neithor is ben 10,000 ,because firstly,forarms didnt have his new hair,and secondly,the new episode showed that bens aliens dont age AT ALL now(the holograms were identical).As for the benwolf theory,i have absolutly no idea how ANY fan came to that conclution,then again,aside from the super speed,he has as much in common with xlr8 as benwolf....and again,ultimate,seriously?you people belive that theyd introduce a ultimate,without even hinting as to having the original,not shout out his name,forget to add the prongs,discolor and redesign him,allll just to hide the fact its a ultimate vertion of a alien that hasnt been seen in YEARS?(im ignoring the fact that xlr8 was introduced 2 episodes later-so sue me)... 05:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Cartoon Network doesn't create the episodes. And Ultimate version** ...completly missing the point 22:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Amazing A lot of people kept editing this page with false info, saying it's XLR8 or Clockwork, an ultimate alien or Benwolf, some even lying and saying it was confirmed as one of those. Yet not one of them even thought to apologize or just admit what they did wrong. Blaziken rjcf 09:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) apologize to who,eacho other?the people who lie,speculate,etc etc on a WIKIA,really dont need to apologize,the informations admittible subjective in its structure. No unconfirmed information's admissible on a Wiki. Also, learn some English. Blaziken rjcf 08:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Pokemon Man, some people really should quit lying because of their stupid little beliefs which they must be abnormal to think, and people really need to learn some English, just because it is online doesn't mean you can or should type like a stronzo eg. U, R, etc. --Evolved To'kustar 09:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think New alien is Eatle I'm really starting to think that the new blue alien is eatle... How could he possibly be Eatle? Please give me your reasons, just because they have given names for some new aliens everyone goes off with the crazy ideas that the alien is the the alien is that when there is no logic! --Evolved To'kustar 13:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ultimate jetray ? it can be ult. jetray beacouse it has got scars like yetray but at omnitrix simbol are not spikes it can be animation error First, put a sig please, and 2, Jetray? It has absolutely no resemblance to jetray at all. and i think if it was a new ultimate they would make sure to put the 4 prongs. 20:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) maybe are they conjugate species ? NO WAY JOSE Guys, this is not a new alien. It is XLR8. It is also not Ultimate XLR8 or Ultimate Jetray, because there is no 4 spikes on the watch symbol. It is XLR8, because someone probably wanted to make him look different, but did not change him on the theme song. Anyway, he isn't on the theme song, so he probably is one of Ben's aliens that Ben has already changed into. For example, XLR8!!!!!!!!!!! Did you even watch the episode Ben 10,000 Returns? Because XLR8's hologram appeared. And it looks NOTHING like this alien. He looks nothing like XLR8 at first when I saw him I wandered If it were XLR8 but in the end it was obvious that it wasn't XLR8 despite the many similarities it is sure not to be XLR8 although it might be somehow related to XLR8 in some shape or form e.g Same planet.....?????? Blaziken rjcf 21:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I do understand that this could be an old alien with new looks due to the fact that Ripjaws is different then the opening, however I dont believe this is an old alien. It cant be XLR8 after seeing Ben 10,000 returns so i agree with Blaziken. Also, I dont even see how you would think its Benwolf i see no similarities. Ultimate Jetray on the other hand, after seeing the picture above I believe it is possible but im not fully convinced. I keep hearing things about eadle and i have never even heard of him before could someone tell me who he is supposed to be? Lastly, we should all just wait a few episodes before deciding who he is, we should find out soon enough. ~*adrik6*~ 23:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it is an totally new Alien, I don't even think it's Eatle, and I also think that we should just wait and see. And I would also think that Ultimate Jetray would AT LEAST have wings... because that's the whole point of Jetray... 05:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) maybe can fly like superman? Almost forgot: It can't be XLR8 or Benwolf, not just because of the episode I mentioned but because if you watch the intro, you'll notice that all aliens appear and none of them look like New Alien. It's not Eatle because it's illogical. Eatle sounds like beetle+eat. So it's probably an upgraded version of Upchuck. Blaziken rjcf 08:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he can shoot baked beans out of his eyes aswell. No he isn't ultimate jetray he is just a new alien who has not yet been given a name! And sorry Blaziken I kinda lost all respect for you when you said Eatle is probably a new version of Upchuck. As shown in Ben 10,000 the episode in the original series the upgrade Ben 10,000 gave to the omnitrix didn't change the appearance, it gave it an extra ability. Also if Ben did somehow upgrade Upchucks appearance he would not have given him a new name. While we are on the topic, he can't change the appearance of the aliens species, he can only evolve them! -.- Oh! By the way Jose is spelt with a J making the H sound. I fixed it for you, don't thank me. --Evolved To'kustar 09:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC)